


A Very Niffler Christmas

by Drag0nst0rm



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Minor Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nst0rm/pseuds/Drag0nst0rm
Summary: Theseus loves his brother very much.He just has to remind himself of this every so often so he doesn't strangle him.





	A Very Niffler Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Fantastic Beasts.

There was gold on the tree.

Gold balls, gold figures, and, at the very top, a golden star.

There was gold everywhere, and it was all going to be his, his, his, to hoard away and keep _forever._

 

Theseus loved his brother.

Theseus loved his brother _immensely._

Theseus would - and had in the past - endanger his career, his limbs, and his life for his brother and his insane obsession with all things monstrous.

Theseus reminded himself of this, took a deep breath, and told himself he was probably never going to get along with his future in-laws anyway.

“I . . . see you’ve redecorated the Christmas tree, Newt.”

“I what?” Newt asked in perfect confusion as he emerged from the kitchen. “The only Christmas tree I’ve touched is the one at the house. Tina decorated it, it looks lov- Oh, dear. Not again.”

The tree his future mother-in-law had been so proud of was empty, save for the sleepily content face of the niffler buried in the middle branches.

“Oh, dear,” Newt repeated. “I’ll, um, lure him back into my briefcase, shall I?”

“Why did you even bring him?” Theseus demanded in a harsh whisper, glancing desperately back towards the kitchen in the hopes that no one else would emerge from it quite yet.

Newt looked sheepish. “Someone’s been trying to steal the case. I didn’t want to leave it behind.”

“Right,” Theseus said. And he couldn’t actually argue with that because given some of what his little brother kept in there - 

“Fix this, then,” he said briskly. “I’ll distract the others.”

And if the ornaments weren’t quite as perfectly placed when they all emerged, well . . . It was good enough. Theseus smiled cheerfully at his fiancee’s mother and called her attention away from the squirming Newt.

He should probably see if he could get someone at the Ministry to look into whoever was bothering Newt. Not that Newt and Tina weren’t perfectly capable, but still. Better safe than sorry.

Newt would hate the interference, but if he hadn’t wanted his older brother to interfere in his life, he shouldn’t have chosen such a dangerous job. It was his own fault really.

With that cheerful thought, Theseus turned his grin on Newt and returned to enjoying his holiday with a vengeance.


End file.
